


What happened next

by Aliawrites



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, In charge Magnum, Missing Scene, The guys as a team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: Episode tag to "Day I met the devil" What happens between them being left in a clearing with a destroyed chopper and getting home. Will be a few chapters
Comments: 37
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My joy/kink is in *in charge!* Magnum and the guys as a team working together.

“Shammy,” Rick said, practically hugging the bundles of drugs. “I could kiss you right now.” This would help, he thought, if Tuko didn’t realize it was his own drugs he was getting as compensation. He was still nervous though and was contemplating how to call Icepick for advice on how to break it to the drug lord that his chopper was blown and barely heard Shammy’s response, nodding absently. 

He was so absorbed in thinking about how Tuko would react that he didn’t notice Thomas and TC approaching until they were right in front of him. He startled, realizing that Thomas had called them together. Looking at their friend he grimaced in sympathy at the state of his face, having obviously endured a pretty thorough beating.

“My name is Hernandez,” Magnum told them so only they could hear. “Thomas Hernandez,” he said meaningfully telling them instantly without having to say anything further that Hayek only knew him by that name and he wanted to keep it that way. They both nodded their understanding and with only a tilt of his head Thomas sent TC over to quietly let Shammy know and remind Gordon and Higgins who he’d told before they'd retrieved Hayek. With a look and a brief squeeze to his arm, he wordlessly told Rick to gather himself and follow him.

“Hayek,” he said, pulling the man’s attention from where he was staring at the ruined helicopter. “Ok, so, we’re going to get you out of here.” He nodded to the assembled group who had actually come to rescue him. 

“You’re never coming back here,” he added meaningfully. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hayek replied, resigned then swore in Spanish, slapping dirt from the legs of his trousers. “You know who those guys really were? Why they set you and me up?”

“We’re not talking about that,” Thomas replied, though with a nod. 

“How are we getting out of here then?” Hayek demanded.

“We’re not too far from your compound,” Thomas said. “I figure we head that way and scout it out to make sure they’ve abandoned it, skirt around to where your chopper is, and fly that out.”

That got Rick’s attention, and he suddenly understood why Thomas had brought him over. He should have known that his friend would have noticed how scared he still was about losing the chopper in spite of the rescued drug bundles - and would have a plan to help. 

“How do you know about that?” Hayek demanded suspiciously. “And you got someone who can fly it? You knocked out Sefu and they probably killed him.”

“I do,” Thomas answered calmly. “And I saw the landing pad on the blueprints of the compound when I broke into your computer to shut down the security system yesterday. And I saw the CCTV showing a chopper out there at the same time. Hey,” he added to stop Hayek who was looking angry and like he was about to say something. “You’re lucky I did because that’s when I saw the emails and realized Curtis and Till weren’t who I’d been told they were.”

“Assuming we can get to it, we’ll fly your chopper out and give it to the person my friend here borrowed that one from,” he said, nodding toward the still smouldering wreck of the chopper Ivan took out.

“No way!” Hayek yelled, glaring at Thomas and Rick. “You’re not giving away my chopper. Do you have any idea what that’s worth?”

“Some,” Thomas said. “But that’s what we’re going to do. You won’t need it where we’re going. Look,” he barked, stopping Hayek’s attempt to cut in again. “This is happening and you can come willingly and help us or we tie you up and sling you over a shoulder and carry you out. Your choice.”

Rick bit back a smile, remembering times when Thomas had had to lay down the law like this back when they were in. It didn’t happen often - didn’t have to. As a leader, Thomas was more of a consensus builder - you just sort of wanted to follow him and his lead. The odd new boot or transfer who copped an attitude before they got that memo or underestimated him learned pretty quick that they’d end up complying either the easy way or the hard way. Hell, being of the ‘start with attitude’ way he’d always approached life, he’d learned it himself the second time he and TC had been assigned as EXFIL for Thomas' team. Good times.

“Alright, alright,” Hayek acquiesced then muttered something in Spanish that Rick didn’t understand but had Thomas chuckling, slapping the man on the shoulder.

“Whatever it takes man. Let’s go.”

“Thomas,” Rick interjected then as they joined the rest of the group. “We were there at the compound and aside from a lot of bullets and bodies there was no activity. I didn’t see a chopper though.”

“I did,” TC chimed in happily, instantly understanding Thomas’ plan. “It was on my side as we took off. It was pretty well covered, but I saw it. North west quadrant of the compound.”

“Right, we’ll approach carefully until we’re sure Ivan didn’t circle back there. Assuming the chopper wasn’t discovered and is still flyable, we’ll take that. Otherwise hopefully there’s still a functional vehicle of some kind available.” He turned then to Shammy with a sympathetic grimace.

“Shammy, what’s going to suck the least for you to carry you there?”

“Gonna suck more for you guys,” he said, “I ain’t as light as I once was,” he shrugged and with a resigned sigh decided. “Shoulder carry is probably the best for that distance. Thanks, man,” he added sincerely, grateful for Thomas’ casual handling of the need for him to be carried while giving him as much control of the situation as he could.

“Of course,” Thomas acknowledged then addressed the group. “TC, you want to take first shift? Gordon, how’s your back? You up for a shift?”

“Yep, I’m good,” Gordon replied accepting it as a reasonable question to confirm.

“Good,” Thomas said after looking to Shammy and getting a nod. “So TC then Gordon, Rick, then me and cycle through us all as needed. Everyone switch off **before** you’re hurting - we need everyone as fresh as possible.” Getting a nod from everyone he looked around the clearing, seeing the bodies of several of Ivan’s men. He didn’t even have to say anything before Rick was off collecting their weapons and ammo to bring back.

“I’ll take point, then Juliet with Hayek, Gordon with TC and Shammy, Rick on our six.” Getting nods from everyone, he checked his weapon accepting spare ammo from Rick which he pushed into his pocket.

Juliet and Gordon made brief eye contact and Juliet could tell they were thinking the same thing - that they were seeing their friends fall easily into their previous dynamic when they were a team, even Shammy who hadn’t known them when in the service knew exactly what was being asked of him and accepting it immediately as he took and checked a weapon handed to him by Rick. And with only slightly nervous smiles she and Gordon encouraged each other that they could do this too.

“Alright,” Thomas said then with a smile, “Eyes open, heads up, let’s go.” The smiles that order received from Rick and TC were less odd to the others than Rick’s response as he helped TC lift Shammy to his shoulder.

“Yes mother.”


	2. From field to compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting from that field next to the destroyed drug dealer's chopper to Hayek's compound to arrange for a safe extraction when surrounded by deception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from the episode a few things I noticed and consider:
> 
> 1) I'm hardly an expert but the way Juliet held her gun when shooting Till I'm not sure would have gone well. Maybe it's the angle but it looked like she was holding it not quite at arms length but away from her body. Thomas notices in my mind and gives her another option.
> 
> 2) this is fiction based on fiction so may stray quite far from how it would work IRL so *shrugging emoji*

**Chapter 2**

_“Alright,” Thomas said then with a smile, “Eyes open, heads up, let’s go.” The smiles that order received from Rick and TC were less odd to the others than Rick’s response as he helped TC lift Shammy to his shoulder._

_“Yes mother.”_

Smiling, then wincing slightly at how it pulled at his already bruising and swollen face, Thomas called Juliet and Gordon together while TC and Rick got Shammy comfortably situated over TC’s shoulders.

“Juliet, give me that gun,” he said quietly, trading the AK she’d been carrying loosely when he found her in the jungle for one of the guns with a secure snap harness that Ivan’s men had been carrying and Rick had collected. “How comfortable are you both with these weapons?” he asked quietly, snapping the black nylon harness of the gun closed around Juliet’s shoulder and chest and looping the older AK across his chest to hang behind him after ensuring it was secured.

“I’m fine,” Gordon answered “We’ve trained on these at HPD.” 

Thomas nodded his thanks that the detective was calmly accepting his lead in this situation as he offered him one of Ivan’s men’s guns as well. Gordon quickly accepted it, snapping it in place and hanging the older AK across his chest and behind him as Thomas had done.

“I have as well,” Juliet added. “I’m confident.”

“Good,” Thomas said but then added quietly, “For these, brace it against your shoulder, here,” he indicated “The harness helps you keep it in place.” Not waiting for a response, Thomas gave them each a quick squeeze to the upper arm and started heading back toward the tree line. TC and Rick who were ready to go, Shammy up over TC’s shoulder but keeping his head up to help keep an eye out following and making space for Gordon, Juliet and Hayek.

“Don’t I get a gun?” Hayek demanded as he fell in behind Thomas.

“No,” he replied firmly, not even looking at him. “We’ve got you.”

Reaching the tree line, Thomas gave a quick look behind him to his ad-hoc team and with a quick hand motion, Rick and TC followed Thomas into the brush in a close spread formation, not single file, but not far enough apart to lose sight or the relative protection of the group, keeping TC whose hands were busy holding Shammy and so couldn’t hold a weapon in the middle and surrounded. Catching on quickly, Juliet and Gordon followed suit, Gordon staying close to TC and Shammy and Juliet keeping an eye on Hayek.

After the noise of the gunfight and subsequent drone strike destroying the chopper, the quiet of the jungle was almost unnerving, though none by Hayek attempted to break the silence with talk and he was quickly shut down with a look from Thomas.

As they finally approached the compound nearly an hour later, Thomas accepted TC’s help to lower Shammy to sit behind a fallen tree as they all huddled down to watch and listen. 

After a minute, Thomas silently instructed Juliet to remain with Shammy and Hayek while sending Rick and TC in one direction and bringing Gordon with him in the other to skirt the perimeter of the compound, checking for activity. Though she scowled a bit at being left behind, Juliet hunkered down next to Shammy looking in one direction while he kept an eye on the other.

Fortunately it didn’t take too long to satisfy themselves that the compound was truly abandoned. TC hoisted Shammy up again and they all walked into the house. “Ok,” Thomas addressed the group as TC settled Shammy down on a chair in the entry hallway. “I need to try to reach out to get a place to deliver him,” he indicated Hayek. “And see if I can confirm a safe exit strategy for us. TC can you and Sham watch the front?’

“Me and Gordon will take the back,” Rick said as TC and Shammy both nodded, taking up position.

“Thanks guys,” Thomas said, genuinely grateful for everyone’s help and cooperation. “Can you also keep Hayek with you?” he asked Rick and Gordon.

“This is my house!” Hayek interrupted 

“Yep and these guys will take care of you in it.” Thomas dismissed him as Rick pulled him along with them toward the back. “Juliet, can you help me up here?” he asked, heading for the stairs.

“Ma—“ Juliet started to complain but caught herself from saying his last name even as Thomas turned an exasperated look on her, still heading up the stairs. “Thomas,” she complained though she did follow him. But the time she’d caught up, he was pulling something out from above the door, and tying it with a piece of string. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

“The system should be still offline, but I don’t want to take a chance,” he said before opening the door and heading for the desk and the computer.

“I’m pretty sure this has a good encryption program,” he said, typing in the password and bringing up the computer. He then pushed back and motioned for her to sit. “Can see if you can get me a secure VOIP line out?” he asked.

“I can try,” she agreed sitting and starting exploring the computer. It did indeed have a good encryption program and all she needed to do was alter a few settings so whatever Thomas needed to do wasn’t recorded on the local drive and she pushed back, allowing him to sit again.

“You know how to check for signs of sabotage?” he asked as he sat, indicating the various cupboards and drawers in the room. “Can you look around for a bag or a satchel or something?” he asked when she indicated she did.

Hearing Thomas type to initiate a secure call as she looked, she couldn’t catch herself from reacting when she heard Captain Greene answer over the computer’s speaker.

“I need to know who else is compromised,” Thomas said as soon as he answered. 

“Thomas!” he exclaimed “You’re safe?”

“Yes, we’re fine - for now. We’ve got a way out but looking to confirm Ivan’s not going to just take us out with a drone so I need to know if Mitchell is compromised or if I can bring Hayek to him and get my exit paperwork or if he’s in on whatever this was.”

“We?” Greene asked anxiously. “They found you then?”

“Yes,” Thomas answered not a little confused. “You knew they were coming then?”

There was a pause during which Juliet glanced back to him seeing his brows furrowed in confusion. She looked away quickly when he looked up.

“They didn’t tell you?”

“Told me what?” Thomas demanded and it took all her willpower for Juliet not to look over to him, she focused on the cupboard she was examining instead even feeling his eyes on her looking for an explanation.

“Ivan’s men,” Greene began. “Kidnapped…” he broke off and they could hear him clear his throat over the speaker. “I sent you there… It was a suicide mission. I tried to call, and called in your people when…” there was a pause and in spite of everything Juliet felt a pang of sympathy for the man, knowing that he’d called them in when his son had died.

‘I’ll fill you in on all the details as soon as you get out of there,” Green said next, back in command. “Mitchell wasn’t part of it to the best of my knowledge. I had you enter through him but never told him about Ivan’s guys or Ivan’s men about him. Obviously that’s not a 100% guarantee, but it’s as close as I can give you. Give me 5 minutes then call him using the previous contact information.”

“Copy that,” Thomas said, ending the call then standing after a moment to join Juliet where she was deliberately stalling. 

“Unless it’s something I need to know to keep us safe or get us out of here safely, don’t,” he ordered preemptively, his tone sending up strong warnings that he didn’t want to talk about the phone call when she turned to him to speak. “Distractions kill,” he added firmly.

“Can you see if you can get into your satellite program? I want to see if we can see where Ivan has gotten to.” Thomas said, indicating the computer. I’ll finish this.

“You in?” he asked after a minute of silence interrupted only by the sounds of his search and her typing.

“Yes, what did you want to see. I can’t see anything unexpected around the compound here so that looks clear.”

“Good,” he nodded, coming around to her side of the desk, laying a satchel he’d found next to the monitor. “Pan out? Give me a 100 mile radius?”

“Here,” he indicated a spot about 50 miles northeast of where they were now when she did. “Go in there?” 

She clicked and zoomed in on the area he’d indicated and right away saw what he was looking for in a small landing strip. She zoomed in closer on the area. 

“Did anything take off in the last hour?” he asked and she clicked through the timeline to confirm that yes, a small plane had taken off. “Any sign of the van?”

“Not that I can see,” she confirmed what she knew he cold see as well. “But the trees are so dense on either side there’s no telling for sure there’s nothing there. Was that Ivan?”

“Maybe,” Thomas allowed, indicating for her to give him the computer again. “Can you keep an eye out the window while I make this call?”

Trusting her to do as asked, he sat down again and started typing. “Mitchell,” he said without preamble when the call was answered. “I’m here with Juliet. He call?”

“Yes,” the voice responded just as no-nonsense. “Confirming how many?”

“Seven” Thomas replied. “One asset, three other ex-service, a US cop, one ex-MI6, and me.”

“Friendly?”

“The asset is marginal, but the rest 100%. You got an extraction point? Entry may have been compromised but same region.”

“How you coming in?”

“Improvised. We’ve got a chopper right now but need to leave that someplace else but can get close with that.”

“Ok, we’ll do a Tripoli at Alpha 3 India Lima two one Zenith Mike Uniform Victor Quebec Tango Yankee 8 2 4 7 9. Can you do that?” Mitchell asked. It was a random stream of letters and numbers to Juliet but seeing Thomas write them down she knew it was likely coordinates in code.

“Do my best as always,” Thomas said folding the note and putting it securely in his pocket. “Right, when we get there I’m going to need a wheelchair.”

“Medical?” Mitchell asked, a hint of concern, obviously confirming if there was a serious injury that needed medical support with the wheelchair.

“No, everyone’s fine for now,” Thomas answered but gave no further details.

“Ok, sounds like I’m in for an interesting story when you get back.”

“It is, as always, a hell of a story,” Thomas replied with a brief chuckle. I’ll tell you all about it once we’re out of here. Thanks man,”

“Wipe anything you did that you don't want the CIA or DOJ to see,” Thomas said next, switching places with Juliet at the window once he’d signed off. 

She did quickly, not examining too closely how much she would usually bristle at following orders, especially from Magnum. He wasn’t rude or demanding, but she wasn’t fooling herself that this was anything but Magnum the special forces team leader, in charge and expecting - rightly - to be obeyed.

“Done,” she said after a minute of typing and clearing their digital footprints from the machine.

“Good,” he said, still looking out the window. “Pull the CPU and put it in the bag, we’re taking it with us.”

“Alright,” he said once Higgins was done putting the computer in the bag. “Let’s go. And Juliet?” he added pausing briefly and looking at her seriously before heading out of the office. “Thank you,”

“Of course,” Juliet replied seriously with a small smile knowing he was thanking her for everything from coming to save him, setting up the computer, and following his lead without the usual argument, acknowledging how critical it was in this situation.

Downstairs he nodded to TC and Shammy, signalling Juliet to stay with them before heading to the back of the house to talk with Rick and Hayek.

“All clear still,” Rick reported as Thomas approached. “I know enough Spanish to know that this one,” he nodded to Hayek. “Wishes he never met you. And Gordon,” he added with a smirk. “Knows enough that he’s nodding in agreement.”

“What can I say,” Thomas quipped. “I’m a full service pain in the ass.”

“You got a wheelchair anywhere around this place?” he asked, turning to Hayek who scowled at him.

“Already asked,” Rick answered for him. “No dice.”

“There anything to sit on where the chopper is?” Thomas asked Hayek next, giving Rick a nod.

“Why? You gonna pack it into the chopper for the wheelchair guy?” Hayek demanded sarcastically.

“No,” Thomas answered calmly. “Wheelchair guy is Shammy and our mechanic. He’s going to check the chopper for sabotage before we try to take off.”

“Ivan and his men were all over this place,” Thomas added firmly when Hayek looked ready to argue. “I’m surprised we haven’t seen more damage or sabotage and I’m not taking any chances. So, is there something to sit on for him up there or not?”

Rick unsuccessfully tried to bite back a smirk and derisive snort seeing Hayek’s grudging reaction to the ‘command voice if you’re smart start towing the line’ version of Thomas. He turned his back for a moment to stop himself from an outright laugh though when he caught sight of Gordon’s raised eyebrows and facial expression in reaction to a version of Thomas he probably had never seen before.

The slightest tension around Thomas’ eyes when he turned back told Rick that he wasn’t enjoying this at all though and Rick brought himself under control to support his friend and former team leader, knowing that’s what he needed now. 

He knew Thomas better than most both from their time doing missions before and then definitely as a result of being held prisoner together for 18 months. His heart broke a little for him then when he realized that though out of necessity Thomas had easily taken back on the role of leading them through this dangerous situation, he maybe had wanted to keep this life separate from the more relaxed life they’d been able to create on the island. 

No one else, with the exception of TC would have seen it, but you don’t go through what they went through together and not come out the other side knowing each other on this level. 

He loved Thomas and respected him like few others he’d ever known so, taking a breath, he put his game face on, giving Thomas a nod. He’d do whatever he could to make this as easy as possible for him and right now, that meant staying serious and on the job.

Getting an acknowledgement from Hayek that there were stools and chairs in the shed next to the area where the chopper was waiting Thomas gave Rick an appreciative nod and Gordon an encouraging slap on the back and lead them to the front to gather TC and Shammy to head for the chopper.


	3. How do we get in these situations list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work stress - but I've been tooling about with this and don't want to give up and lose momentum in writing again because of work stress. Had a good week at work with two people thanking me for my hard work and got approached by a recruiter for a position I'd actually noticed and was thinking about so it's nice to feel wanted. Hopefully this is enjoyed as well!

While Thomas, Juliet, and Gordon kept a lookout, Rick, TC, and Shammy did a some quick checks to reassure themselves as much as possible that the chopper was safe and fueled to fly. 

It was a military style chopper similar to ones TC and Rick had flown and Thomas had flown in plenty of times and they were able to confirm it was flight ready pretty fast. Still, Thomas helped put Shammy in the front with TC as the most able to help with any mechanical issues that might come up in flight just in case while the rest of them piled in the back. 

Though there was plenty of space and even a couple of seats in the back, there weren’t enough for all of them so finding some strapping Rick and Thomas tethered themselves to opposite gunner positions to keep watch as TC lifted them away from the compound heading to the meeting point with Rick’s drug lord connection.

“TC,” Thomas asked over the headsets just after takeoff. “Can you isolate Rick and me with you for a minute? We’re plugged into 8 and 9.” 

“Done,” TC reported after flipping a couple of switches so that Thomas and Rick could talk over the radio but no one else but him could hear.

“Thanks,” Thomas said, still facing out his side of the chopper. Rick glanced over his shoulder quickly, seeing only Thomas’ back before turning back out his side as well.

“What’s up Thomas?” he asked slightly concerned.

“Tell me about this drug lord,” Thomas asked. “How likely is he to accept his drugs and this chopper as payment for his chopper? What are we going into?”

“Oh,” Rick said, relieved. “To be honest, I’m not 100% sure. I mostly know his brother through my uncle John. He’s definitely your typical drug lord, but loves his brother and thinks my uncle is hilarious so that’s a plus but you know, business is business.

“I hope he’ll accept the trade, I mean it’s a comparable chopper but needs the new paint job. I’d suggest we don’t try to pass off the drugs as payment and just come clean that they were left on the other bird. Worst case scenario we can offer him the location of Hayek’s compound as apology?”

“Ok, have I heard of him?” Thomas asked, meaning if the drug lord in question was known to the intelligence community.

“Yeah, probably,” Rick admitted, resigned. “It’s Tuko?” He phrased it as a question but was pretty sure that Thomas would know of him - and of his reputation.

“Shit,” Thomas swore. “You don’t do things by half do you?”

“Sorry man,” Rick breathed, knowing that Tuko’s vicious reputation definitely preceded him.

“No need,” Thomas corrected quickly. “You used the resources you could and I’m glad - I wouldn’t have gotten that far running through the jungle with my hands taped behind my back with Ivan’s men chasing me if you guys hadn't shown up when you did.

“Ok,” he added after a beat and a deep breath. “You know him best. I’ll do the talking if you want but if you think he’ll take it better from you I’m happy to take the support position.”

“Yeah, he knows me so that’d probably be best, but thanks for coming with. You ok with maybe giving up Hayek’s compound?”

“It’s not ideal. I grabbed his computer but there are files the government would probably love to lay their hands on, but if it gets us out of here alive, do what you’ve got to do.

“We’re about five minutes out,” TC broke in.

“Thanks TC,” Thomas replied. “And guys?” he added seriously. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Always brother,” they both replied, all three of them chuckling briefly at the unison before TC put them all on the open headset channel and let everyone know they were coming in for a landing in a few minutes.

“Hayek,” Thomas said turning toward where the arms dealer was sat between Juliet and Gordon once he was connected to everyone again. “I’m going to need you to put this over your head.” He tried not to enjoy the look on Hayek’s face when he held out an old shirt that had been in the chopper.

“What?!” Hayek demanded indignantly.

Thomas grew serious almost immediately though and held it out to him, ignoring the shocked looks on Rick’s and Juliet’s faces and almost accusatory look on Gordon’s.

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t really need to,” Thomas said somberly, avoiding his friends’ gazes. “Believe me,” he said, hiding the briefest catch in his voice from all but Rick and TC “But I really need to get you and us out of here alive and if Tuko sees you I’m pretty sure he’ll have very different ideas. Take off your jewelry and put it in your pocket too so there’s nothing recognizable. We’ll also have to tie your hands so hopefully he just accepts you as our captive and doesn’t demand to see who you are.”

“Tuko?!” Hayek practically screamed. “He’ll tear my head off with his bare hands just to shit down my neck! Are you out of your mind?!”

“Not if he doesn’t know it’s you,” Thomas said almost kindly. “Please,” he added gently, holding the shirt out again and after a brief, wild-eyed look around, Hayek reluctantly took the shirt. 

Taking off his jewelry and stuffing it in his pocket they heard an “Ah ha!” as he pulled out the ties Thomas, Till, and Ivan had used mere hours ago to first abduct him from his office and handed them to Juliet before removing his headset and with one last glare at Thomas let her help wrap and tying the shirt around his head, using the one tie on the shirt to keep it in place and the other to tie his hands. With a look to Thomas to which he nodded, Juliet tied his hands in front rather than in back much to everyone’s greater comfort. 

“If he tries to get you to talk to him just pretend you’ve got a gag on under the shirt,” Thomas yelled so Hayek could hear, getting a nod. 

“Rick and I will talk with Tuko. Did you have a vehicle you left with him?”

“Yes, and I can see it where we left it still,” TC announced from up front.

“Great, if they’re not making any moves to block you, head for that. Gordon can you carry Shammy, Juliet grab our captive? Just follow TC’s lead and be ready to run if things start going south. Weapons ready but don’t look like you’ve got weapons ready if you know what I mean.”

“Copy that,” TC, and Rick both said, chuckling again at being in unison and getting tense smiles and nods from Juliet, Shammy and Gordon just before they landed.

As Rick and Thomas went to chat with Tuko, the rest of them made their way casually to the SUV they’d rented to bring them out here in the morning. It was a three row Jeep with a sunroof for which TC had kept the key in his pocket out of habit fortunately.

“Everyone just casually keep your eyes peeled in all directions,” he muttered, opening the car and immediately opening all the windows and the sunroof, leaving the key in the ignition, ready to go and indicating for them open all the doors.

“If all goes well, Gordon you’re in the back with our guest, and Rick will be in the middle between Sham and Juliet.”

Though Juliet looked like she wanted to argue, she pushed Hayek toward the back of the Jeep while Gordon settled Shammy into one of the middle row seats.

“You sound like another fucking soldier,” Hayek grumbled to TC as Juliet nudged him on. 

“Keep talking,” TC replied quietly but loud enough for Hayek to hear “Get heard and recognized and you won’t have to worry about these guys getting you because I’ll pull your head off for Tuko myself.”

He winked at Juliet, Shammy, and Gordon when they all swung around to look at him in surprise, used to the gentle giant version of the friendly pilot who shrugged to indicate it working to keep Hayek quiet.

“It’s looking good, but still be ready just in case,” TC added after a minute seeing Rick and Thomas approaching with Tuko. They were laughing which was a good sign, but no guarantee.

 _”So,”_ Tuko asked conversationally in Spanish, slapping Rick on the back in a jovial manner and nodding toward the hooded man already in the car. _“You going to tell me who your special guest is?”_

 _”My cousin, Javier,”_ Thomas answered without guile. _”My aunt was missing him and asked me to pick him up on my way home”_

The drug lord looked at Thomas for a moment, hand still resting on Rick’s shoulder before he burst out laughing. _”I like him!”_ he told Rick, indicating Thomas who also smiled. _”My regards to your aunt,”_ he told Thomas with a smirk and then pulled a startled Rick into a quick back-slapping hug. _”And you!”_ he said _”Tell that uncle of yours to not be a stranger!”_

_”I will, and thanks again Tuko,”_ Rick said, stepping into the car and shifting to the middle seat next to Shammy. 

“Well, that one goes on the how the hell do we get into these situations list,” Thomas said with a laugh after they were clear of the drug lord’s compound and far enough down the road he felt secure they weren’t still being observed. “Holy shit, the people you know Rick,” he said with a laugh, reaching back to slap him jokingly on the knee. 

“We’re clear, you can take that off now Hayek, though I’d recommend hunching down just in case.” 

“TC, you remember this?” Thomas said, handing him the coded message he’d written down. TC nodded, taking the slip and glancing at it wile still watching the road. 

“If I have to,” TC said nodding after glancing at it while still watching the road. “Which I won’t because I know you’ve got it already and are just going to tell me where to turn.” 

“Just in case, bud,” Thomas said with a chuckle but also nodded. “Couple more clicks on this road then left. Next real road,” he said before glancing back in the car. “Who has a phone? Till took the one I took off Hayek.” 

“Here,” Rick said, passing forward his. “Excuse me,” he added to Juliet as he then stood up with his gun so his upper half was through the sunroof, legs spreading a bit into hers and Shammy’s space to balance himself. 

“Thanks Rick,” Thomas said, taking the phone and opening maps. “Juliet keep an eye out on your side for me? Gordon out the back? Just give a shout if you see anything,” he said, glancing back again to see them both looking forward or at Rick. 


	4. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. some personal/work BS and then, of course the whole world has gone to shit. I'm fortunately still working - from home, at least as many hours, just from home for which I am blessed and happy. I'm also in the "high risk" category for the worst complications should I contract this virus, so my mind is a little divided. I was getting frustrated not able to add to this so thought I'd go ahead and post what I have before I just give up on it for a bit. Hopefully having this out let's me finish a transition part before another part I've started with some Rick angst and H/C that I can't wait to be able to get done and out!
> 
> Comments are life. Is this resonating with anyone? Admittedly it's not my best work, but hopefully not terrible either.

They drove quietly for about an hour and a half, with Thomas occasionally giving quiet directions to TC on where to turn. Rick was in and out of the sunroof off and on, though whether based on a signal from Thomas or TC, or on some schedule of his own making, neither Gordon or Juliet could tell.

Suddenly, Rick who was standing again let out a short low whistle and knocked on the roof to get their attention. “That them?” he asked, seeing three guys standing by a small bus or large van on the side of the road. TC brought them to a stop far enough back to still check out the situation but close enough for him to see exactly who was waiting for them causing Rick to scowl. 

“Aw, fuck. Seriously Thomas? Mitchell?” Rick said, unable to hide the whine/annoyance in his voice as soon as he recognized one of the men up ahead.

“Be nice,” Thomas said, tapping Rick on the leg. “Everything look ok?”

“You mean aside from the fact that fucking Mitchell is standing there?” Rick muttered but still looked carefully for any sign things were amiss. 

“Rick,” Thomas said, a low warning in his voice.

“Looks fine,” Rick responded as Mitchell raised his hand to wave and TC closed the rest of the distance.

“Well, as I live and breathe,” Mitchell said as the car stopped, Rick glaring down at him. “If it isn’t my old friend! Still at war with the world?”

“Eat shit and die,” Rick returned with equal fake cheer.

“Stop it,” Thomas demanded, stepping out of the car. “Do I have to send you two to opposite corners again?”

“Hey, now,” Mitchell replied, hand on his heart in mock shock. “Is that any way to greet the guy here to get you safely out of this shit hole?”

“Thank you,” Thomas offered deadpan. “But both of you quit it.” He glared briefly at each of them in turn as everyone but Shammy exited the car.

“You got that chair for us?” Thomas asked without preamble.

“I do,” Mitchell replied, nodding to one of the other men who moved to the back of the bus “I even got a ramp for your guy to get up into this thing,” he added.

“And this must be the infamous Mr. Hayek,” he said, turning to look at the arms dealer. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“So, what’s the plan,” Thomas said getting his attention again after introducing everyone

“Well, Keith here is going to return your rental and we’ve got about 3 hours to drive in this stylish beast,” Mitchell replied, indicating the bus. “Tinted windows, just another tourist bus taking in the sights.

“I was going to have Keith take Hayek with him, but I figured after the clusterfuck you just got out of you probably want to see him delivered yourself and aren’t quite ready to completely trust anyone… even me!” he added with mock indignity.

“When we get there, I had them create travel documents for all of you. They want to debrief you all, and you most of all of course Thomas,” he said with a friendly grimace.

“I sent your friend’s plane and pilot home and will confirm with you when she arrives safely. You’ll all be going out the way Thomas came in.” This raised groans from Rick and TC and confused looks from Gordon and Juliet.

“Ah, damn,” Shammy said, rolling up on the wheelchair Mitchell’s associate had provided. “My one and only chance to fly private and I didn’t even steal any pillows.”

“You can leave them if you want, or stow your weapons in the…” Mitchell began but chuckled at the looks he received from both Thomas and Rick. “Didn’t think so,” he laughed, motioning for them to board.

Thomas eyed the bus as Mitchell’s other associate pulled out a ramp so Shammy could wheel himself in, an assessment that wasn’t missed by the man. 

“It may look like a simple tourist bus,” he explained, motioning to the bus like a used car salesman. “But it’s actually got a reinforced chassis, bullet proof glass, the whole deal.”

Thomas nodded in approval then headed for the passenger seat at the front as Hayek and his friends were boarding in the back. 

“No,” Mitchell began, grabbing Thomas' arm. He quickly backed off though, holding his hands up in surrender when Thomas instinctively pulled his arm out of his grip, turning quickly to glare at him in a defensive position.

“Come on man,” Mitchell said quieter. “You really don’t trust me?”

“It’s been a weird day,” Thomas answered. “Nothing personal.”

“OK,” he sighed, stepping back. “I get it, but we really can’t be out here in the open any longer than necessary and you’re too visible up front. The windows are tinted but you can see where we’re going from the back, I swear,” he offered, “I’ll sit back there with you even.”

Thomas looked in his eyes for a moment, trying to gauge his sincerity. He’d known this man for years. In fact, before Mitchell had become an agent he’d even served under Thomas for a bit, where he and Rick had been almost constantly at war with each other. 

He wanted to trust him, and normally he would without question, but he was seriously doubting his ability to tell the good guys from the bad any more. He’d trusted Hannah and that had gone as bad as anything could go. He’d trusted Greene and been sent into this trap… 

And he was beating himself up that it had taken too long for him to realize that Till and Curtis weren’t who they’d said they were. Had Mitchell turned against him too? If Greene and Hannah did, why wouldn’t Mitchell?

All of this flashed through his mind in a mere second as they all stood there. Turning, he noticed TC and Rick standing just outside the door to the bus, waiting and watching him to see what he’d do. If there's one thing he knew, it was he couldn’t let them suffer any more than they already had because of his misplaced trust. And he couldn't risk Higgins, Gordon, and Shammy. All of them had risked enough to come save him. They'd been lucky and all survived Ivan's ambush but he was damned if he was going to be the reason they didn't make it home.

Locking eyes with TC and then Rick, he got a nod from both of them, though Rick shot a warning glare Mitchell's way as well. They were well armed and he absolutely trusted Rick and TC’s skills so with a nod that spoke to Rick and TC as well as Mitchell he started moving toward the bus.

“After you,” he said to Mitchell motioning for him to follow Rick and TC into the bus ahead of him before boarding himself. 

Positioning himself near the front, ushering Mitchell to sit beside him, he nodded approvingly at the seating arrangement the guys had chosen for themselves and the others. He handed Rick back his phone with a meaningful look, trusting that Rick would be using the map function to follow where they were going while he kept his eyes on Mitchell and the road.

“Listen,” Mitchell said, trying to break the tension. “I don’t know exactly what’s happening here but I can tell you that the FBI, DEA, Navy, DOD, CIA, man, even the fucking Pentagon are all shitting themselves over whatever it is.” He shook his head, chuckling nervously.

“You know that Greene called right before you did, but shit man, right after I hung up with you I started getting calls from every acronym and up and down every chain of command!” He'd kept his voice down, but looked back at everyone, tilting his head in acknowledgement of the fact that he couldn’t say who specifically in front of the others. “You’ll probably be hearing from most of them yourself.”

“Fair warning,” he offered, leaning in to whisper so only Thomas could hear. “Both Admirals Kane and Peterson have been all over me to get you out.”

“Peterson?!” Thomas whispered back in shock. “How the fuck did he get involved?!”

“Only you, Thomas,” Mitchell smiled, leaning back with a chuckle. “The whole fucking command is losing it’s shit and of course there’s you in the middle of it.

“Whatever it is though,” he added seriously after a moment, leaning in again to try to not be heard. “I swear I had no part of it. I got orders through the usual channels to get you in the country as Hernandez, that’s it. I’d never…” he said glancing back at the others before looking Thomas in the eyes and lowering his voice even more. “Never. You’ve got to believe me man. There’s not enough anything in the world for me to betray you. I swear.”

“Get us all safely out of here,” Thomas offered finally, still unable to completely let down his guard. “And then there’s that promised hell of a story and I’ll tell you what I can of what’s gone down.”


	5. On the road - waylaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief update of their time on the road to exfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been VERY hard to be creative with extreme work stress (though I am so, so, so very grateful to still be working!) plus all the other stress in the world right now *gestures broadly at the entire shit show the whole world is right now*
> 
> But here is a brief update just to get something more out there!
> 
> Comments are life and do help convince the heart that it's worth still writing.

Just short of 2 hours into their drive they were forced to stop when coming around a curve in the road they were met with a road block caused by a couple of trucks. 

“Shit,” Thomas growled as Rick and TC both reported armed men coming out of the trees to surround them.

“Thomas I didn’t…” Mitchell began but Magnum cut him off with a dismissive gesture.

“There are known K&R gangs in this area,” he said, standing up. “Do you have anything aside from your service weapon on you?” he added, looking the agent up and down.

“I was just supposed to pick you all up and drive you to the airport,” he groused, pulling his service issue Glock out of its holster.

“Just stay here with Sham, Juliet and Hayek,” Thomas ordered and after an appraising look handed him the rifle he’d taken from Juliet.

“Wait a minute!” Juliet began to argue, having stood up with her weapon along with the guys. “I am perfectly capable…” she broke off, surprised by the mirrored looks of strong annoyance she saw reflected on Rick, TC, and Thomas’ faces in unison.

“They’re a kidnap-ransom gang Juliet,” Rick said with derision. “How much more valuable a ransom do you think they’re going to imagine getting if they see a young, pretty, blonde, white lady?!” 

“Get out of sight and down low up at the front,” Thomas ordered Juliet, Hayek, and Gordon, nodding in approval as Mitchell put himself low in the aisle between them and the door.

Shammy shifted to where he was covered by seats but could get a shot through while Rick, TC, and Thomas stayed low near the door, looking carefully out.

“I see four outside the door,” Rick said. “I can probably do two quick enough if you can get the other two.”

“I got one on this side,” TC added indicating the opposite side of the bus.

“There’s two up with the driver,” Thomas said. “They’re ordering him to open the back door,” he translated the shouts they could hear. “He armed?” he asked Mitchell.

“Same as me only,” he replied regretfully.

“I didn’t see any go around back, but keep an eye out. Rick, the two on the right, TC middle and I’m left. I’ll head to the front.” 

Hearing a shot from the front of the bus, they knew they were out of time, so Thomas glanced quickly to assure the guys were ready then reached over the seat he was behind to hit the manual open button above the door.

Before the doors had opened all the way, TC had taken out one of the men outside followed less than a second later by Thomas’ shot, and Rick’s first shot. The fourth man managed to get only one shot off into the bus before Rick took him out as well. The three of them bounded out immediately.

It was all over surprisingly quickly all things considered. It seems this gang came expecting meek tourists and were not at all prepared for a couple of angry marines and a totally done with everyone’s bullshit SEAL.

All of the would be kidnappers found themselves dead, wounded, and or tied up and gagged next to their vehicles. 

For their part, their driver, Mitchell’s man was shot through the bicep and Rick sustained a graze to his hip that while not serious was eliciting a very creative stream of expletives. 

After assuring themselves that Rick and the driver - Mike, were going to be ok, Thomas and TC quickly gathered up the kidnappers weapons, depositing them in the back of the bus, then using a knife he’d taken off one of the dead men, Thomas quickly slashed each of their tires while TC opened the hoods of their vehicles, pulling out some key parts to ensure they wouldn’t be following any time soon, even if they managed to untie themselves.

“Well that was fun,” Rick said sarcastically as he stretched out on a row of seats to allow TC to clean up the bullet graze on his hip while Juliet wrapped the driver’s arm.

“Depends on your definition I guess,” TC said with a frown.

“I’m going to fucking murder Greene when we get home,” Rick grumbled, letting his head fall back with a hiss when TC pulled fabric out of the wound.

“You alright?” Thomas asked as he stepped into the bus again.

“Tis but a flesh wound,” Rick joked with a wan smile.

“Good,” Thomas smiled, gripping his shoulder for a moment before asking for his phone.

Giving the driver’s fully charged phone which he’d pulled off a charging cable in the front cab to TC, Thomas took Rick’s phone and handed it to Mitchell. 

“Put in the coordinates for our exfil,” he ordered.

“I can drive,” both Mitchell and the injured driver said at once.

“Either one of you will draw too much attention behind the wheel. I’m the only one who will blend in. I’m driving.” His voice brooked no argument even as his eyes continued to scan their surroundings through the windows.

“Hurry up, we can’t stay here,” he added, grabbing the phone and giving TC and Rick a meaningful look as he headed out.


End file.
